Don't Forget About His Girlfriend
by thefaultinourstarbucks
Summary: Oneshot... Ginny can't deny her feelings for Harry any longer, but there's just one small detail...his perfect girlfriend. There can't be any way Harry would ever like her now!


Ginny groaned internally. She rifled the pages of her Transfiguration textbook in a pathetic effort and gave up, smashing the book shut and dropping her head into her hands.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, keeping her eyes on her History of Magic parchment.

"Nothing," Ginny sighed. "Nothing."

Her eyes flicked upwards, and back down again rapidly. Her cheeks flushed. He had once told her one night that her cheeks were so red she looked as though she had been blushing for the past half hour. She had grinned sheepishly and bumped into him with her shoulder. They did that all the time, playfully attacking each other. There was this one time where they had spent twenty minutes throwing dodgeballs and soccer balls at each other, laughing so hard and aiming for the head. She had eventually hit him where it hurts, and he had keeled over, groaning dramatically. She hadn't been able to stop laughing, and she flopped down on the grass next him, laying on her stomach and giggling with him. He had been so determined to hit her in the head as revenge, but he kept missing. It was the best day.

"Oh." Hermione smiled knowingly. "I know you hate it, Ginny, but it won't last."  
"How can you tell?" Ginny whined.

"By the way he looks at you."  
She put her chin in her hands. She couldn't help looking across the library at Harry and his girlfriend, Liv, studying, their hands linked together. He said something to her and she laughed, a girly sound. Harry looked across the library suddenly and caught Ginny staring; she looked down so quickly she banged her head on her stack of books. She rubbed her forehead with her hand sheepishly and looked up to see if Harry had noticed. He had. He was smirking and laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Liv demanded, entwining her fingers within his. "What is it? Harry?"

"Nothing, Liv," he said, still laughing. She pouted. She really was pretty, Ginny couldn't help admitting. She had long blonde hair, naturally curly. Her eyes were bright and blue, and when she wore makeup, her eyelashes made her eyes look even larger and her lips even pinker. She was short and petite, and whenever she could, she wore clothing that showed off her flat, tan stomach. She had a pretty laugh. She was smart, and on honour roll. She was kind and had even joined SPEW. Worst of all, she liked Harry, and Ginny didn't know how she could ever beat her.

Liv lifted up her legs and laid them across Harry's lap. Ginny always saw her doing that.

"I'm going now, see you later, Hermione." Ginny gathered her books into her bag and stood up, pushing her chair in and walking towards the door.  
"Wait!" Harry stood up so fast he banged his knees on the table and knocked off a bunch of books. Ginny stifled a laugh behind her hand.

"Yeah?" She switched her bag to her other shoulder. "What is it?"  
"Wait for me, I want to talk to you." He grabbed his textbooks and untangled his hands from Liv's.

"Bye, Harry," Liv waved.  
"See you later, Liv." He smiled at her, and followed Ginny out of the library.  
"Hi." He smiled at her, his beautiful, sweet smile. She felt her heart flutter. She knew he had a girlfriend, she knew he was taken, yet she just could not help falling for him.

"Hi."

He stuck his hand out and they did their handshake, the one they made up last year. They both laughed.

"So, um, how are your classes going? Read any good books lately?" Harry asked her. They were walking in synchronization, her arms swinging and tapping his hand every time.  
"Oh! There was this one book series I started last week, Hermione recommended to me." She looked down, and blushed slightly.

"What's it called?"  
"The Widower's Child. It's a Muggle novel, in case you didn't know."  
Harry pushed his glasses higher up his nose. "The best books are always Muggle ones."

"I know, right?"

"Weird. So anyway, how are your classes going? Keeping up with your work? Of course you are, Ginny, you're the second-smartest girl I know." He joked.  
"Darn that Hermione," Ginny giggled. He put his hands on her cheeks.

"Are my hands cold?"  
"Freezing." Suddenly the laughter was gone, and the moment was serious. She brushed her red hair behind her ear and looked up at Harry, only to find those stunning green eyes staring straight at her.

"So… Harry, how's Liv?" Ginny mumbled. Harry looked down.  
"She's fine, I guess," Harry commented.

"She's really pretty, don't you think?" Ginny added.

"That I agree with." Harry stole a sideways glance at the youngest Weasley. "Hey, Gin, do you have a boyfriend yet?"  
"No." She caught him staring, and he flushed. She grinned. "Why, Harry?"

He shuffled his feet. "No reason."

"But Dean Thomas asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him next weekend," Ginny mentioned, just to tease him. His head snapped up.

"What did you say? To him, I mean," Harry said, a bit too quickly.

"I told him I needed to think about it." She cocked her head. "But I might say yes."

"Don't." His face turned scarlet. "I didn't- I mean, that, er, you shouldn't…."

"What is that, Harry?" Ginny hid a smile.

"Well, if you'd rather, I could take you to Hogsmeade. You know, if you'd rather."  
"You said that twice." She noted.

"Oh."

"But I'd like that." He brightened visibly. "But wait, Harry, what about Liv?"

"She said she's going with Seamus. But only as friends," he added.

"Ah."

"Do you like Dean?" He said, a little louder than needed.

"Well, no, but I do like someone else."

He deflated like a balloon. "Mind telling me who?"  
"Only if you tell me who you like."  
"Liv, of course, she's my girlfriend." He looked away from her.

"I know. But who do you really like? More than Liv."

"Well…"  
"Please, Harry?"

"Fine. I like you, and I have since before Liv and I started dating. Now, who do you like? Seamus? Neville? If you say Draco, I will kill him myself. Not that I haven't wanted to do that for who knows how long."  
"Draco is kind of cute…" Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry, who groaned.

"Seriously, Gin," he whined, though rather adorable.

"I like you."


End file.
